Defining Moments
by FornicatingDarren
Summary: Hermione has a soft spot for Albus and Scorpious


There are a few moments in every person's life that define what they do and who they are. Hermione had had her fair share of these moments.

When saw she Fluffy that first time in her first year at Hogwarts, she had known there was no going back. She was in it with these two boys for the long run.

And after she found out about the treatment of house elves, she knew that that was she wanted to spend her life doing. Helping people who couldn't help themselves.

And in fifth year, after she lead a teacher to her possible death. That's when she knew that they would save the world, no matter the cost.

And that kiss in that final battle. That is when we realized she would never, ever love someone as much as she loved Ronald Weasley.

But nothing had been as life changing as when her 7 year old nephew had come up and asked if he too could marry a wizard.

Hermione prided herself on being a truthful but loving mother. She promised herself when Rose was born that she would never lie to her daughter, because she had lived in a world full of lies, and she didn't want her daughter's life to be like hers.

So she looked down at a hopeful Albus and told him that, while he could love a wizard, he could not marry one because of a law in the wizarding world and watched his face fall into confusion with a tinge of disappointment.

And then she went home that night, hugged her husband, and sobbed. It was her job to keep this world fair and happy, just like she'd been doing since she was 17. And she had not only failed herself and her job, but her family. It wasn't fair that she had to tell 7 year old Albus that he couldn't marry a man, and it wasn't fair to all those same-sex couples all across Britian.

The next morning she went into work and started working on a new law. A new fair law. A law for those like Dumbledore who never got the chance. A law for those in the future like Albus.

**8 years later**

He didn't know why he picked Hermione. She just, she seemed like someone who would love him regardless of what he had to tell her. He had always had a soft spot for Hermione, who tended to be his sibling's least favorite aunt. They preferred George or Ron or Fleur. It wasn't that they disliked her. It's just that she was the one that usually stopped their fun. But he loved her. She could make a damn good cup of tea, and she loved a good book more than he did.

They sat down after Christmas dinner, just the two of them in the old Wealey kitchen. Everyone else was outside or in the den. He took a deep breathe and thought about the year.

Scor had always been his best friend. They did everything together. People rarely saw Albus with

out Scorpious. It was obvious to Hogwarts that they were inseperable.

But Scor had always been different. He had alway been sure of himself. He had known he was a Ravenclaw. He had known his last name didn't matter. He had known he was gay.

He came out third year, and Albus didn't think anything of it. Scor was…well, he was Scor and that was him, and who he liked didn't matter.

But as their fifth year at Hogwarts came, Albus found himself liking Scor in… different ways. He blushed the signature Weasley-red when Scor whispered in his ear, his warm breathe causing Albus's insides to jump. His eyes were drawn to the sliver of skin reveled when he stretched.

He, Albus Potter, was gay. And to top it all off, he liked his best friend. It had been like something from one of those movies Hermione and his mum watched when he was little. It was just so….cliche. He had no clue what to do.

So he did the thing he always did when he was in trouble. He wrote to his father. He didn't mention names or genders, but his dad hadn't noticed and wrote back with advice.

And the advice had worked.

He smiled at the memory of Scor looking up at him on Christmas train home. Rose had been in the bathroom, and everyone else was visiting James and his friends in their compartment. Something had just…sparked. He had leaned in and kissed Scor lightly on the cheek.

Then he and Scor had had a long discussion about how they felt each other, but it had worked out, because this morning after James had gone down for breakfast Scor had pulled him back into the room kissing him lightly on the lips, squeezing his hand before letting it go and following Albus's brother to the smell of bacon.

He left his memories and looked up at his Aunt, who was staring at him with a knowing smile.

"You Potter boys can't hide the fact that you're in love can you? You look just like your father did when he realized Ginny exisited…." She smiled at him, the smile fading when she saw the fear in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Umm…I want to tell you something I've never told someone. Is that okay?" she nodded, twisting her head at him in a way that reminded him of Rose. He took a deep breathe.

"I'm….gay. I like blokes." He tried to make the tears welling up in his eyes go away. "I…you don't..I…"

"Shh…Al," She whispered setting her tea down, coming around to wrap her arms around him. "You know I still love you, right?" He looked up at her, eyes still shining.

"Let's go for a walk," she smiled, pulling him out of his chair, wondering to herself when he had gotten so much taller than her.

As they walked around the garden she told Albus the story of seven year him asking if he could marry a wizard. She told him she'd always known. She told him she still loved him.

As they walked past the boys playing Quidditch she smiled at the way Albus blushed when Scorpious waved at them.

**2 years later**

Hermione smiled into the flash of the Profit's camera.

"And Mrs. Weasley," the interviewer looked her up and down, "now for our last question. Why did you work so hard for the marriage equality law to be passed? They say you've been working on it for ten years?"

"Yes," Hermione sighed, "It's been a long ten years, but I did it for my nephew and his namesake. I love both men dearly. I believe one is smiling from his grave, and the other it probably crying at home, hugging his boyfriend. I hope I did them justice"

After a photo opt with the minister, she turned and apparated home. She sighed, hanging up her coat. It had been a long day at the office full of interviews and pictures. She turned around to find Albus and Scorpious engulfing her in a hug.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. You don't know what this means to me. To us."

"Scorpious, if I have to tell you one more time to call me Hermione," she gave him a threatening look.

"Thank you. I just…" Albus burst into tears.

"Shhh," she hugged them both, "Now I'm glad you're here, because I wanted to talk to you about something. "

They moved to sit on the couch, sitting on either side of her.

"Okay boys, I have a proposition to make, " they both looked at her confused, but she continued, "One day, you two will be settled down and ready to start your life together," Scorpious opened his mouth, "Oh, hush I know you know aleady, but you both should wait until you have steady jobs and a home, but I want you to know, that when that time comes, I want to pay for it. All of it."

"It?" Albus looked at her with a quirked eyebrow that reminded her so much of her best friend.

"Your wedding. Your honeymoon. All of it."

They both looked at her with wide eyes.

"Hush, you can thank me in three or four years, now shoo, I need a bath and sleep."

So they bid farewell, both kissing her on the cheek as she patted their faces softly. She loved them. And she couldn't wait to spend too much on their wedding.

**3 years later**

They went around, bidding their family goodbye before they left on their honeymoon. They stopped at Hermione, the woman who had made all of this possible. They smiled, all three faces wet with tears.

Albus hugged her, whispering in her ear. Thanking her for everything.

**4 years later**

Albus cried happily too himself as he watched Scorpious, his husband of four years, tuck in their newly adopted son into bed.

Scor turned around, smiling at him, moving behind Al to wrap his arms around his waist.

"He's perfect." Al whispered.

"He's ours," Scor smiled into his shoulder.

Scor took his hand, and lead him out of the room, but not before flicking off the light, taking one last long look at their son, lying in his crib sleeping.

Granger Malfoy-Potter would have a long and happy life surronded by people who loved him. That they would make sure of.

**AN: Thank's to Kara (dreadpiratekara on Tumblr) for betaing it. Thank you to Starkidd for making me. This came to me as a headcannon at like 2 in the morning, so special thanks to the four people I frantically texted this to who always put up with my late night texting. **

**I feel like I should add, this fits in the same headcannons as Slytherin and No Matter What. As always I will love you forever if you drop a review in that box, or towards me (fornicatingdarren on tumblr). Love you all dearly!**


End file.
